Coveting Sam
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Dark Fic! Character Death! A Shapeshifter has developed an attraction to Sam, and the only thing standing between him and the object of his desire is Dean. Will Dean be able keep the demon from claiming his brother and killing Dean in process? Will Sam know the difference between them should he fail to stop it? Angst, bad language, and sexual content. DLDR!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fanfic. A really evil one so don't read if you don't like! But also romantically evil, too. Dean fans may not like the death thing, just warning you. Don't hate me, please?**

**Warning: ****Really really dark fanfic. Sam/Dean. ****Character Death,**** kind of. Well, one dies but is replaced by a Shifter, so just a warning. Violent content! Graphic and Dark imagery. language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**Look, it's a really really **_**really**_** dark fanfic. Don't read if you have a mind that gets mad at anything I listed above because it is in there! And it is graphic! So don't flame if you read it, cause I did warn you!**

**Please read the warnings and abide by them! I don't want to offend anyone. But I'm sure this one probably will. So don't read if anything I put above offends your sensibilities. Also this is M. And I had to kill someone off, kind of…I replace him, so don't feel too badly toward me.**

**But it is romantically Evil. In a dark love kind of way, just the way I like my dark fics, with a happy ending of sorts for my villains.**

**Plot: **A shifter has fallen for Sam and plots a way to have him for itself. And only Dean stands in its way. Will it manage to remove him so it can claim Sam and will it break Sam's heart if it succeeds?

xxxxxxxxx

The shapeshifter knelt over the tied up Sam. His eyes closed still from being knocked out.

Dean's memories dancing in his head. Sam's as well.

Dean's loyalty and devotion. Brotherly love.

Sam's adoration and faithfulness to him. Not so brotherly love there, too, hidden but he felt it.

Such deep desires Sam had, fantasies and needs he never spoke about. Never dared to speak out loud. For fear Dean would hate him for it. Such vivid sexual images of them together! None true, the thing noticed.

Dean oblivious.

Sam so devoted.

So good inside and in need of love. In need of a Mate to love him. No, not a mate, he needed _his_ Mate! Sam had chosen a Mate already, unlike most humans, Sam didn't do random sex. He chose a Mate like a shifter did, he mated for life…he'd chosen Dean as his Mate and it was for life… and Dean had no idea, nor would he ever return his love. Dean would never see Sam as his Mate and Sam could never see Dean as anything else but that. The shifter saw this and felt pain for Sam…he deserved his Mate! He deserved better than accepting whatever scraps of love his brother was willing to share with him, just taking what he could get over what he should give him, what he deserved! It wasn't fair to Sam and Dean wasn't the right one for Sam if he did this to him, breaking his heart over and over and making him take so _little_…

Which was why Dean didn't deserve Sam…and the Shifter did. As Dean himself, of course, Sam wouldn't accept anyone but his intended Mate. And that was, however futile it may be for him, Dean; it was Dean. So the Shifter would have to work with that, and Dean would not like his way of doing it.

Not that he would have to hate it for long, the shifter thought as he gazed at Sam's sleeping face. No one hated anyone once they were dead. And the shifter definitely was going to see him end up that way as soon as possible.

Dean's body may be great to wear…

But to have Sam's heart and love as well would be better.

He wanted them both for himself. He now fully intended to make Sam his Mate.

Dean didn't deserve him.

So the shifter didn't hurt Sam but left Dean pointing a gun at him. Climbing out the window and turning to tell him. "You don't deserve him." The thing said bitterly then smiled. "But I do."

Then he was gone.

And then a confused Dean helped Sam up and untied him, wondering what that insane thing meant by his parting words but knew they didn't have time to deal with that right now. They had to find it to kill it. Sam hugged him and said he was okay, while both visually checked each other for injuries.

The shifter watched this and frowned, this display of protectiveness and love bothered him.

Made him less sure of his claim, not so sure his was better than Dean's.

But he still didn't care.

Then set about planning his trap.

One that would kill Dean and…

Give him Sam for himself.

Even if it meant him being Dean for the rest of his life.

He'd just have to absorb all of the man _then_ kill him…

Then join Sam and take the man's place.

Then seduce him later on the pretense of feelings he hadn't known he had for him coming out. Sam would buy that, he was sure of it.

Others may notice the differences in him more but…he'd just kill them if they did.

Anything to keep Sam, he would do.

But first…

He had to get rid of Dean.

And he had just the way to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that day)

Dean was sweeping the sewers and saw Sam. But the light showed differently. His eyes glowed. Dean tried to shoot it and missed; the thing was too quick and ran. He gave chase and soon was lost in the tunnels, cursing his luck and praying he got out in time to find Sam! He tried to retrace his path and failed as a heavy object struck him, making him fall to his knees, the gun flying from his hand.

Through blood, he saw it standing over him.

"Where's Sam!" Dean demanded.

"He's not your concern, Dean. Not _anymore_." The thing smiled and touched him, pulling on its full download powers and draining his memories, every last one. "I'll take care of Sammy now." It said lovingly. "Like I said before, you don't deserve him. But I do, and now…" He felt the creature let up his hold as he began to fall into darkness, his vision fading already. His only regret being that he was leaving Sam in the hands of this bastard. His only hope was that Dad would see through its act.

Praying that was soon!

Or that Sam would find and save him…he listened for footsteps but got nothing.

"He's tied up in the other room, waiting for _me_ to save him." The thing explained then laughed, leveling his own gun at him.

"He won't buy this." Dean said then the thing laughed, already sounding and acting like him perfectly. Dread pierced his chest and a tear slid down. "He'll see through you!"

"No, he won't." The thing chuckled. "And neither will your family, your '_Dad'_. I'll be a good son, just like _you_ were." And with that, he shot Dean full of silver bullets and saw Sam come running. "I got him, fucker was quick but I got him!" He said with a suitable 'Dean' expression and Sam eyed Dean's dying body with hatred.

"He wasn't you, Dean. I could see that." Sam said praying he believed him.

"I know, Sam. There's no one like _me_." He teased and Sam laughed as they relieved the tension in the air, burning up the body as they left.

Dean left dead in the sewer and the Shifter feeling his memories taking him over, making him Dean, and he let them. And soon, even he forgot he wasn't Dean Winchester for a while, forgot what he'd been before being Dean.

The Shifter became Dean Winchester but with one major difference.

He was in love with Sam and intended to make him his own. At some deeper level inside him, this desire flickered. And soon would come to light and burn them up in passion.

The Shifter was gone.

Dean Winchester was reborn.

Even as he burned on ground. And no one would ever know that, not even the thing that had killed him.

He rubbed his sore shoulder and caught the keys with his opposite hand when Sam tossed them. "Sam, you drive. This arm is killing me!" Dean groaned, needing a hot bath right about now and Sam to pop his shoulder back in place. "Pop this in again when we get alone, okay?" He asked, knowing Sam could do it for him like he had been taught to when they were younger, Dad had made sure they knew all of that and deep down a part of him resented the man for it.

But would never admit it, he loved his Dad too much, valued his family too much to let such thoughts out. They had to find Dad. Dean thought now. But work the jobs, save the people like Dad would want them to. It was what he had meant them to do when he left Dean, even though he had been worried enough to go enlist Sam's help in finding him, had to bring Sam with him so he wouldn't have to hunt alone even when Jess burned up on the ceiling and watched as Sam's heart shattered. Nightmares plaguing him and now he was really worried about his brother, stressing over the nightmares and the insomnia eating him alive, the dark circles growing under his hazel eyes, his _pretty_ hazel eyes. He shook off that thought and the feeling of wrongness about himself it inspired.

Like he wasn 't himself when he thought that, like he wasn't himself at all! But brushed that away.

He was just tired. The constant hunts and worrying about his brother was exhausting him. And Sam. They'd need a break soon or it would only make Sam's nightmares that much worse. He considered taking a break from hunting for a week or two, just the two of them. He could use that time to get Sam to open up more about his pain inside and maybe feel and sleep better, Sam needed this and Dean thought he could give it to him. He loved his brother fiercely and this is what brothers did, helped each other.

Even if a part of him secretly wanted more. He wouldn't acknowledge the wrongness of that part. It would only mess them up if he did.

The Shifter part sleeping again, going dormant more and more inside him every day that he was Dean. Every day he was with Sam. And he never even knew it was there now.

He was Dean Winchester, brother to Sam, keeper and protector, overprotective and fighting most of the time with each other but _still_…he was his brother. They would work it out, he was sure of it. Once he got Sam into Hunting more and got him away from the loss and painful memories of the 'Normal' he had just lost, burning on the ceiling. Her blonde hair and blue eyes eaten by the flames as her mouth framed a wordless scream.

Dean nudged Sam now, listened to him describe a case he'd found for them. Smiling proudly, Sam's head was in game and not on her, for once. He thought gratefully. Then revved the engine and sped to the hunt they had found.

Never knowing who he really was and never would again. Maybe for brief periods but never fully realized by him of course. But the Shifter inside him smiled as it slept, knowing it would never be totally gone, and deep down, as Dean, he knew that,too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

Sam lay cuddled to Dean.

Dean kissed his temple and smoothed a hand through his lover's hair.

Dean knew Dad would be coming to them soon, he just felt it. He knew they would have to hide their relationship now. But he didn't care. He'd finally acknowledged his feelings. And now knew just where he belonged.

By Sam's side and in his bed, in his arms. In love with him. Just as Sam loved and where Sam wanted to be with him.

They would make it work.

And Dad never needed to know or he'd break them apart and do the same to their hearts!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(A few weeks later)

Dad had found the Colt, and it was missing, vamps had it.

Staring down at the vamp corpses, Dean had bent to pick it up for him, when Dad had shined his light by him so he could see to pick it up easier. Then he'd seen Dad freeze and stare at him. Confused, he stared back. "Dad? What's wrong?" He was worried, something was scaring his Dad here. They had the vamps…so what could it be? He wondered.

Dad was scared for some reason, his light shining in Dean's eyes.

Dean was even more confused now. A feeling inside him telling him had to kill him before he took Sam from him.

He had a secret, he just couldn't remember what it was, besides the sex with Sam, of course. But there was another one and he felt that was true, too, but couldn't remember what it once was or was now… But he had a secret…must be his sex with Sam and their love. That was the secret, he was sure of it, had to be the only secret since it was the only one he could come up with!

"You're not Dean." John said raising the old gun.

And the old gun that seemed to scare Dean for some reason, but he didn't let that affect him too much, didn't think on it. He was frozen in shock and realized dimly he was about to die. That Dad was going to kill him for his love affair with Sam…

Then he heard a shot and Dad fell down, and he saw Sam with a smoking gun in his hand. Crying. Dean ran to him and held him, wiping his tears away. "He was going to kill you, I heard him and just shot…why was he going to do that?" Sam said confused through his tears.

"I don't know…he seemed off, said I wasn't myself. I think he found out about us and freaked out." Dean said, thinking that must be it. Dad would do that if he found out about them, eventually he would have gotten around to saying he wasn't being his son but a pervert for fucking Sam and Sam fucking him, that they couldn't be and were _not_ supposed to be lovers! He'd object and probably blame Dean for seducing Sam, like it was all _him_, like Sam had been some helpless virgin he'd forced to love him this way. Like he'd raped him and brainwashed him! Like he even _could_, Sam was a stubborn thing, and they both knew better.

Dad however was still dead and they did need to deal with this, _now_ rather than later. "Get him in the back, we'll take him to Bobby's." Dean said, grief filling him and Sam. "Do a pyre, he earned that much."

And soon they were doing just that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby welcomed them and let them cry as they showed him John's corpse and then he silently helped them get the pyre ready, placing his wrapped body on it to burn. Then stood watching it with grief filled eyes. "He tried to kill Dean." Sam said and cried more. "I don't get why, unless he knew we were…Bobby, just help us burn him and we'll go, you don't need to know why." He said and Bobby wouldn't let go.

"Why, Sam? Why'd he try to kill Dean?" Bobby demanded. "You know why, tell me!"

"We're having Incest. We're lovers, have been for weeks. We love each other and we know you won't understand, so just help us burn him and we'll go. You don't have to see us perverts again." Sam said sadly. "Still love you, Bobby."

Bobby's eyes flashed in the light of fire as this made Bobby look at Dean for a minute and, for some reason, Dean was relieved. His eyes flashed back, recognizing the other shifter for a moment, both deep down knowing the real reason why John had tried to kill Dean. Another shifter had done to Bobby what this one had done with Dean, took his life over and killed him years ago, long before Omaha. Long before Rufus left Bobby after their fight there.

Water under the bridge, Bobby thought, their shifter selves receding and being forgotten immediately, sleeping once more in their subconsciousnesses. Both were bigger and stronger and faster than the humans but both men always had been powerful and strong men so this was no different. The shifters in them were forgotten in favor of being Bobby and Dean once more. "Not leaving, he would kill Dean for touching you that way, but I won't. I won't lose you boys. Stay as long as you like, visit all you want. I'm here for you when you come by. I'm not John. I don't get it but I'll accept it…lovers will take some getting used to. But not so much that it will make me love you two any less. It's okay, Sam. I'm not going anywhere on you." Bobby said then sighed. "John was a good man, but…he wouldn't have allowed you to be lovers, he'd blame Dean somehow; he was supposed to protect you from stuff not lead you into it."

"I love him! I have loved him for years really, he only recently told me he loved me and he didn't provoke it, I did." Sam reassured him. "I kissed him and then…it just happened."

"No matter, still love you. Let it burn down some, come inside and eat." Bobby urged the tired pair, worn out from too many miles on the road and the mind-numbing grief they were feeling, hating their father burning on that pyre. Not able to get it out of their heads either.

That night, Bobby ended up sitting by their bed, because after their fifth bout of nightmares and screaming "Dad, no!" in their sleeps, he knew he had to keep waking them up to soothe them away, and then sighed as Sam sat up thirsty with Dean, both with red rimmed eyes. He slipped them something in some juice and offered it to them. Cherry for Sam, his favorite as kid, some of the gloop dropping to the bottom of the cup. Dean had apple, his favorite, and then they slept again. Bobby keeping the drinks ready, they weren't getting much rest tonight. The grief was eating them up too much to allow that luxury!

More cherry juice for Sam with more gloop at the bottom was drank, the pitcher emptied by morning, the same done with the apple.

Sam bigger, faster, and not human by morning either.

The gloop had not been cherry concentrate. Bobby thought as he watched Sam change in his sleep, lose his humanity without knowing it. It had been Bobby's Shifter blood. And he's turned the boy before he figured out Dean's secret, protecting their love the way he knew he should. Sam would have found out and now he wouldn't, and even if he did, he'd stay with Dean now anyway. Both his sons now and he loved them even more this way.

His shifter self already receding and sleeping again now that it had achieved its purpose, Bobby not remembering the blood in the juice nor the turning; Just that he felt _odd_. Must be the lack of sleep thing. He _was_ getting some sleeping pills for them later; he was not staying up all night with them again! He was getting too old for this.

Going down to make the sleeping pair of lovers breakfast, knowing they might wake up soon. But happy if they slept in. They hadn't slept much last night so they'd earned a late morning or afternoon. John was gone and they'd need time to mourn him. He only prayed they would stay with him while they mourned. They needed him, even if they didn't always know it, the stubborn things that they were.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy…" Dean moaned as Sam kissed down his body. Sam waking up around noon, and horny, before Dean did. "Yeah, like that…" He said as he urged Sam deeper onto him, the man sucking harder now. Working fingers into him and opening him, their first time this way. Dean hadn't bottom for him yet, had never done it. He was a virgin that way and Sam wanted to be his first. Something inside him driving him to complete this with his lover, telling him he had to do this.

So Dean lifted his hips as Sam lubed up and slowly worked into him, mating to him right then. Their shifter selves showing while they moved more, kissing and making love for an hour as Dean moaned Sam's name and spoke his love for him. Fingers, lips, and bodies grinding and grasping as Dean felt the love bond grow in between them now. His mating to Sam had been the last piece, the part incomplete until now.

His shifter rejoicing as Sam filled him with his warm cum, Sam drinking Dean's as he finished him off, Sam's shifter rejoicing as well and waking up more as Dean made love to him after sucking him hard minutes later, his love bond claiming him as well and binding him to Dean. Love never broken between them now, Shifter Mates and forever Mated to each other, body and soul.

And then they cuddled in their afterglow, pleasure making them languid and lazy as it swirled through them. Then their shifter selves slept, unnoticed and hidden again, but happy, and once again they thought they were humans. Sam and Dean Winchester, incestuous lovers who'd just burned their father when he'd tried to kill Dean. When he'd realized they were having sex; blaming Dean for something they both had wanted so badly with each other. Blaming Dad for it and hating he'd made Sam shoot him.

The Colt lay in Bobby's safe, untouched.

Unfired from now on, and all were safe from its hidden harm it could do them all now.

And, somewhere they couldn't hear him, Azazel shouted in fury, at the prize that he had lost once Bobby had turned Sam, making him unable to suit his purposes. And he screamed more as Dean and Sam completed their love bond and made love, sealing Sam away from the demon's reach forever.

Sam was no longer his to claim, Dean had already done that…and taken him away from him.

Azazel fading into the shadows once more, resolving to choose another for Sam's former task… maybe that soldier. What was his name? Azazel thought and worked to remember it. He'd been so focused on Sam, he'd neglected to form a plan B. And now he needed it.

Jake! The guy's name was Jake. Yeah, he'd work on him now. That would work, too. Azazel smiled and left the happy shifter pair alone.

Sam's part was done but his plan would still happen, just with a different player this time. Sure, he could talk Jake into it, a little coercion and persuasion might be called for though, like it had been with Sam, but he was sure Jake would see things his way.

Sam almost had; before that red-haired shifter meddled and messed it up for him!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(weeks later)

The silver knives tingled on their fingers as they sharpened them but it did not hurt too much. Keeping their touches to the silver brief did that for them.

Not knowing why they did this, they just did it. Knowing it was the right thing to do.

"You should call her, Sam." Dean said. "She likes you."

"We can do this without her." Sam protested.

"No, we can't. We need to see that painting again and those proverbs you mentioned." Dean said and hated the idea of the pretty dark haired woman touching Sam, feeling jealous but knowing Sam would keep it platonic this time, not like before when they'd met her! Use her for information, he'd do it, too, so there was no reason for being jealous. So Dean swallowed it and kept urging him to do it. "Well, you still have to call her, either way."

That time, so long ago, had been a little girl doing it, now it was an equally creepy guy, which, granted was a bit better than having a cute and homicidal doll carrying little girl trying to kill, at least marginally…even though it still was pretty high on their creep-out meter either way! Sam had almost fallen for her as they left, kissing her hard in the doorway. Dean had been all for it then, but not now. She didn't get him now and he'd make sure Sam knew that, too, before this day was over, date or no date with the woman!

"I know." Sam said then added. "For the case and there will be no sex with her, not even a kiss, I promise! I love you and she's just the one we need to get into see the painting. Don't get upset." He told Dean and went to kiss him before calling her. "And it's Provinces, not 'Proverbs', Jerk." He teased him. The look they shared spoke of desire, love, and lust, and need for more touching, more of everything they shared physically.

They made love then and, as they lay there in the bed naked, hands caressing each other's bodies lovingly, Sam made his call. Dinner and talking, and she'd agreed. Hanging up, he found himself positioned on all fours, ass lubed well.

"Mine, you're all mine!" Dean said as he thrust into Sam, his body loose for him as usual, always ready for him to take, Dean the same way, neither questioned this. They just assumed that they fucked so much, they just stayed ready for each other. It was a natural progression.

And, with that, Dean had to smile.

Finally having Sam to himself, once again.

Sam had always been _his_! Deep down Dean he felt this.

He didn't remember coveting him, as he lay bound on a floor.

He didn't remember not being Dean and didn't know he'd killed his brother then taken him from the real Dean, who hadn't love him the way he deserved to be loved and thus had to die so the shifter could possess Sam for himself.

This Dean didn't remember being a shifter at all.

Neither did Sam.

Both were human, both were Winchesters and in love.

Dean's coveting Sam had gotten him what he wanted.

And now he was _never_ letting him go!

Even if he had to share him with a pretty Art dealer to see a painting of a creepy guy that was killing its new owners. He didn't have to like it, but he did get to claim Sam for himself as he came deep inside him again, marking him as his own as he did so.

Sam was _his_.

He was Sam's.

Dean knew this and smiled as they lay down to rest again. The sex between them was fantastic and they both agreed with that. Their souls touched when they made love, or so it felt that way to them.

And knew that things had worked out the right way they were supposed to, despite their rocky start.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
